


Costume

by CupcakeChoco



Series: Spin-Offs Next Dimension [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco
Summary: – O que está fazendo?– Me barbeando.– Se barbeando? – arqueou uma sobrancelha desacreditada, reprimindo a vontade louca de rir de tamanho absurdo. – Com uma espada?





	

Não se surpreendeu ao sentir o lado que Dante ocupava estava vazio. Ocasionalmente ele acordava antes dela, ainda mais devido aos trabalhos que era encarregado. Espreguiçou-se para afugentar o sono e saiu da cama para certificar que o meio-demônio tinha saído e depois voltaria a dormir. Esfregou os olhos e bocejou enquanto descia as escadas.

O escritório estava mergulhado no mais absoluto silêncio, mas viu o sobretudo e as armas em seus respectivos lugares, uma clara evidência da presença de Dante ali. Ele nunca, em hipótese nenhuma, saia sem Rebellion ou Ebony e Ivory. Eram quase como se fossem partes indispensáveis de seu corpo.

– Dante? – chamou, novamente esticando o corpo para tirar a letargia dos músculos.

– No banheiro – respondeu automaticamente. Diva seguiu para o local e de imediato foi recebida pela Alastor. Se não tivesse se abaixado a tempo, teria perdido a cabeça, literalmente.

– Cuidado para onde aponta essa coisa – estalou a língua em descontentamento com surpresa desagradável.

– Desculpe, doçura. – Dante deu um meio sorriso, típico dele.

– O que está fazendo?

– Me barbeando.

– Se barbeando? – arqueou uma sobrancelha desacreditada, reprimindo a vontade louca de rir de tamanho absurdo. – Com uma espada?

– Estou sem barbeador. – deu de ombros. – É um improviso.

Quebrando a postura séria e irritada de outrora, Diva retrocedeu em uma gargalhada alta que a deixou sem fôlego. Aquilo, desde que começaram a conviver sob o mesmo teto, era a coisa mais hilária que aconteceu. Sentou na privada e lutou bravamente contra mais outra onda de risada que ameaçava escapar.

Dante podia ser mais excêntrico do que imaginava.

– Isso explica por que parece que não faz a barba direito. – observou Dante continuar sua minuciosa tarefa de aparar os pelos brancos que cresciam pelo queixo. Apesar de inicialmente estranha e engraçada a situação, assisti-lo a interessou mais que qualquer outra coisa. Apoiou a cabeça com as mãos sem tirar os olhos do meio-demônio. Detalhes assim a faziam pensar que teriam esses pequenos hábitos como parte de suas rotinas agora que são um casal.

– Não sabia que gostava de ver um homem se barbear.

– Nunca vi com uma espada, então é mais divertido. – escarneceu. – Se quiser te ajudo com o teste de qualidade.

– Teste de qualidade?

Sem dizer nada, a morena riu e partiu de volta para o quarto. No fim das contas não seria nada mal ambos compartilharem costumes.


End file.
